New world, same tricks
by JustAnotherDeathclaw
Summary: (RWBY and Original Universe crossover) (OC team confirmed) Jason was a supersoldier. genetically engineered for any situation. fighting aliens? close enough. but after they've destroyed earth, they launched him off to a foreign planet... and their next target is there too.


**_Log 734- Lt. Greenbrier, Special Operations squadron E778- February 5th, 2185_**

They've sent us back in again. Like always, they won't even tell us why. We've performed multiple sweeps of this exact same zone over and over again just to find nothing.

Yet they continue to send us in. Like normal, one stray dog or two, a radiation sick cat, roaming livestock.

They keep sending us in like there's going to be something new. This time they sent one of the bots in with us. I think they've lost their minds.

They should be out, actually doing something useful instead of sweeping a quarantine zone with nothing in it.

From what we have been told, and taken from that psychopathic hired assassin which makes the information less reliable, They think there's aliens or something here.

I bet they really did lose their minds if that's the case. I don't know about anyone else but, aliens of all things… I think it's pure bullshit.

We've almost made it to the middle again… I hope atleast something interesting happens today.

I think I've run out of time… that's it for my log today. I have to get going again, I can't just sit around. I still want to got paid, even if the job is stupid.

Lieutenant Greenbrier, out.

"I swear… the jobs I get these days…" the armed man grumbled as he stood up, deactivating his wristpad and looking over the robot accompanying his group over before sighing. He looked around before speaking again.

"where did they go?" he asked to the robot. The robot, was a basic model. Painted black and having a rather unfriendly and skeletal design aside from the head, that being an upside down triangle shape with a red dot in the middle.

It immediately picked it's weapon back up into a ready stance. "They continued ahead, I decided to stay and wait for you, in case of this exact scenario."

The man nodded. "thanks… let's get going then." The robot quickly nodded and followed him along as he started walking, following the normal trail that would be taken on their sweeps. Through the forest charred from nuclear testing strikes, the broken and run down cities, everything was normal.

He continued on, sighing and kicking the occasional pile of built up radioactive ash and nuclear fallout.

He continued on for a couple more minutes before stopping. He'd found something. Something unlike usual. What had he found?

Apart from the ripped up and entirely obliterated remains of his team, there was an unknown shuttle, and a dog like creature feasting upon one of his squad members. He immediately fired upon it, the creature stumbling over and immediately turning towards him. It growled as an explosion was heard, the robot had just been attacked by something.

He turned around to see a mostly invisible mass and a blue fizzing, triangular blade through the robots power source in its chest.

"what the fuck…" he said as he immediately fired upon it, it immediately disappearing and him yelling out in pain. He looked down to see the same blade through his chest, causing him to stutter and cough up a nice amount of blood. The blade disappeared and he fell to the ground, then was turned over, now face to face with a red visor so clean he could see himself in it, but not whoever was on the other side. The last thing he saw was this, as the sword quickly went up into his head, and it got sliced in half.

The alien chuckled, then pressed something on his wrist, and the blue energy sword type thing faded away back into its hilt on his wrist.

"Kasht vili sqow, dein."-translates to "I've killed their squad, all dead." He spoke on an intercom in his helmet.

"Gien. Retas, nei." -translates to "Good. Return, now." Another, much deeper, more sadistic sounding voice responded.

The other alien chuckled before tapping something on a blue screen that popped up in front of his visor, and teleported away quickly.

 ** _Near earth orbit_**

 ** _January 5th, 2189_**

 ** _"the final stand"_**

"Jason! Hurry up with disabling the mothership cannon, we need it out ASAP!" A female voice frantically yelled over the aforementioned supersoldiers voice coms.

"what do you think I'm trying to do?" He quickly asked in return as he threw a grenade ahead of him at the army of aliens firing at him.

Jason, you see, was the only person successfully created by genetic experimentation. He was never actually human. What was taken was one strand of human DNA, highly altered.

He was made to be a super badass. And that's what he was. Reflexes at light speed, very strong, enough to lift maybe three semi trucks made out of pure solid gold and then filled with pure solid gold and with a trailer of pure solid gold filled with more solid gold… (maybe that's exaggeration but you get the point.), and not to mention, highly intimidating.

He was almost ten feet tall, standing taller than most… however that barely rivals the aliens. They are, at the smallest, nine feet tall.

They had come a couple years ago, seeking to complete their God given quest of destroying and/or enslaving all other forms of life in the universe.

And they were about to blow up earth.

So as you could guess, most everyone is on edge.

"Jason, their cannons are about to fire!"

"alright I'm on it, gimme a minute." He quickly stood out from behind cover, now holding a rocket launcher. "motherfuckers." He said as he fired, the aliens yelling as they were blasted into bits by the rocket.

Jason smirked, and carried on. His current wear, and his regular wear at that consisted of a pitch black, sleek armor with red highlights all about, a dark red hooded and tattered cape that enveloped that, and a black helmet, with a glowing red V-shaped visor going over. Well actually, the visor was more triangular and blue, but currently he was in his bad ass not taking any shit from anyone mode, and had a piece folded over so it would look like a v.

He blasted through the hordes of aliens with a minigun, quickly reloading as he got behind cover only every time he ran out of ammo. Which in that gun was roughly 1,000 rounds that shot at 80 RPS.

"Jason… You have one minute, I suggest getting there, QUICKLY!" He growled slightly as he ran through the hordes at this point, not really even caring… it was only a couple more seconds until he finally reached the control room, where everything went down. He quickly jumped up, seeing an alien typing at the control panel, he quickly pulled out his pistol and shot the alien in the head, it yelling as it fell over the balcony from the force the pistol put into the bullet.

There was then a chuckling. "Jason… so glad you could make it, falsir." The lead alien, the king, said as he stepped out from behind a pillar. He was the only one never wearing a helmet. His face was like that of all the aliens- Grey, scaley, slimey, the five beady black eyes arranged vertically, and the mouth split into four mandibles at the bottom jaw.

"Is Khali'un… forgive me, Michael as he goes by… with you?" Michael, or Khali'un as his original name was, was the second in command by the king… until he retaliated against him, and joined the humans. He named himself Michael after Jason's fallen 'brother' (son of his creator) in the early years of the war.

"No. He's on earth, defending against your troops attacking." The king grunted, and them sighed. "sad. I would've wished to speak with him once more at least."

"40 seconds Jason!"

Jason held his pistol up to the Kings head, and the king chuckled. "you think you can kill me that easily?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see how it goes." He fired and the king was immediately gone, and Jason quickly turned to face him, catching his sword before it collided with his head.

The king just grunted and then retracted his sword.

"30 seconds…"

"is it me you want? Or would you rather stop your planet from getting blown to pieces?" Jason, though not visible from the helmet, was rather pissed off with this king. He attempted to throw a punch, just to get blocked by the king.

"and you're supposed to be some sort of supersoldier…" He chuckled and smirked slightly at Jason.

"yeah… I am…" he stood for a second before grabbing the two mandibles on the right of the Kings mouth with his left hand, and punching his head as hard as he could with his right in a split second. This caused the king to growl in pain as half his jaw was essentially ripped off and he fell to the ground, bleeding a blueish and thick consistency of blood.

"Jason… 15 seconds!" He quickly ran over to the console and looked over it. It was just one big slab of metal. Everything was obviously holographic, but how it was activated was unknown.

The king chuckled, though still in pain as he got up and covered his bleeding wound with his hand. "You can't figure it out… can you?"

"Fuck…" He yelled as he slammed it, nothing happening.

"10 seconds!"

He rushed over to the king,

"9!"

Grabbed his wrist, hard,

"8"

Flung him onto the ground,

"7"

With brute strength and the king yelling in pain ripping off his lower arm,

"6"

Rushing back over

"5"

And slamming the kings hand onto the console.

"4"

It activated, and he chuckled before quickly typing

"3, FUCK, EVERYONE INTO EMERGENCY ESCAPE PODS! JASON! 2…"

He put in a command, and the countdown was declared stopped. He sighed and looked down.

"Fucking… holy shit... with one second…" the king chuckled.

"you thought I wouldn't have a failsafe?" Jason turned around as he was standing next to a wall terminal. Jason's eyes grew wide as he saw the king pressing one command.

The countdown went back on.

"1." The king chuckled sadistically and finished the countdown as a loud explosive sound rang out, along with the room lighting up red from the giant laser being fired off from outside from the ship.

Jason quickly turned around and watched as what he once knew as home was exploded into pieces, earth now being nothing but fragmented rock floating in space. The laser cut off and the fleet of ships now surrounding the once intact planet, starting to flash off in the distance.

He quickly checked his intercom. There was only static. He let out a breath and looked down, everything going limp. Everyone, everything was gone now. His home, destroyed. What he knew well as his family, gone.

All that was heard was the king chuckling sadistically. "You failed. Some soldier… You, dispose of him. And get me medical attention, now."

He grunted as Jason looked back, and he was promptly carried off by two other alien soldiers. The one sent to get him, he tried to knock down but was met with an elbow to the face instead.

In his current state, he wasn't ready to fight anymore. He was quickly knocked down and unconscious. The alien laughed before taking him over his shoulders and running off to the nearest airlock.

"At least give him a proper send off… he tried." He chuckled as he looked at the alien and the alien nodded, putting him in an escape pod on the ship, firing him off to wherever the pod would go.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Ruby was practically squealing with excitement, being sent on this mission.

Especially thinking of the prospect that there were aliens.

"Ruby, that's insane. Aliens aren't and couldn't possibly be real." Her team mate, Weiss said.

"Weiss."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever seen one?"

"No what does that have to do with-"

"Then how do you know they don't exist?" Weiss was about to retort but then looked around as she closed her mouth, Yang simply shrugging and smirking slightly as Weiss looked at her, and Blake chuckling slightly as Weiss looked at her then scoffed and crossed her arms, looking forward again.

She stopped walking ahead of the group as her eyes widened, and she looked back at the rest of them, talking about aliens still.

"um… guys?" she said, getting their attention as the team looked over, a tall and large armored man emerging from a pod that was on the ground. He jumped down and coughed, looking back around at all the students. He looked them over, his visor returning to its usual triangular blue with some friction as the piece that was over top was dented.

Ruby immediately rushed in front of him, gawking over the much bigger and cooler man.

'what the…'

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Hey guys, here it is. The rewrite.

I wasn't happy with the previous version, so I decided to rewrite, also going into backstory.

Also this version is going to be a lot better since I actually figured out how I wanted my original universes story to go.

Anyway, I'd like to thank anyone reading this, and yes, I am rewriting the story.

The original is still up… I guess.

Also, my oc team will be In this so that's good.

Anyway, I'm sorry if this was rushed, and I'd love to hear feedback. Constructive criticisms greatly appreciated and ideas.

All greatly appreciated

Anyway, as always guys, I'll see you next time! This is JustAnotherDeathclaw, signing off!


End file.
